Releena's Little Sister
by Arabian Princess
Summary: Releena celebrates her seventeenth birthday when she gets a gift she didnt' expect. I forgot to put it in the fic, but of course I don't own them. Please r+r
1. Part One

Author's Note: I don't know what happened to Relena's real mother, so I'm making it up

Author's Note: I don't know what happened to Releena's real mother, so I'm making it up. I don't know who's older than whom (I'd probably ignore it anyway), so since I'm the author, I'm making that up also. Milliardo and Noin are 23, Trowa and Heero are 17, Wufei is almost 17, Releena is turning 17, and Duo and Quatre are 16. If I bring someone else into the fic, I'll tell you her or his age in the text or in []. I didn't make up the Furby's names or how they act. They are really my Furbies. K? 

"Happy Birthday, Releena!" exclaimed Quatre as he walked in her mansion. It was Releena's seventeenth birthday. Releena was very happy since Heero had actually came this time, but she had also written, "Heero, your mission is to come to my, Releena Peacecraft, seventeenth birthday party", on his invitation. She had meant it as a joke, but it had gotten him here. Releena didn't invite a lot of people this year, only the gundam pilots, her brother of course, and Noin. She had invited Sally, Dorothy, Hilde, and Catherine, but they couldn't make it for various reasons. 

"How's Hilde, Duo?" asked Noin.

"She's fine. Right now, she has pneumonia though," Duo answered, "How's Dorothy, Quatre?"

"We broke up two months ago, Duo," reminded Quatre, "I just don't want to talk about it. How's Sally?"

"Who cares" answered Wufei.

"Why couldn't she make it? If you don't mind me asking," said Releena.

"She and Catherine were doing some sort of female revolution act. I think," explained Trowa. They sat down at the table to eat dinner. They sort of sang the "Happy Birthday" song, but not very well. Afterwards, they went into the living room to give Releena her presents.

"So, who's first?" asked Releena.

"I will!" exclaimed Duo as he handed Releena an odd shaped box poorly wrapped, "This is from Hilde and me"

"You didn't wrap this yourself, did you?" asked Releena.

"Sure I did. Hilde was going to, but she got sick, and I had to," answered Duo. Releena tore off the wrapping paper to reveal a Furby.

"Me tai kai! Duo! Pease! Dadda, me hungwy! Ah, ah! Play with me! Itchy, itchy back! Tickle da tummy. Play with me! Aye, aye!" screeched the horrible creature.

"Duo, didn't this thing come in a box?" asked Trowa.

"Umm, I don't remember," answered Duo.

"One of my little nieces has one of these, they don't talk until someone puts batteries in them and activates them. They won't even say 'momma' or 'dadda' until they're told which one," said Quatre as he eyed Duo.

"Okay, okay. So I played with him before I gave him to you. I just wanted to make sure it worked. By the way his name is 'Boo'," said Duo. 

"Isn't that Hilde's Furby's name?" asked Noin.

"Yes, the one we bought Releena is named 'Duo', you don't mind, do you Releena?" asked Duo.

"Not at all," said Releena, then she whispered to Quatre, "I wouldn't want anything named 'Duo' anyway." Quatre muffled a laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Duo.

"Nothing. Who's next?" said Releena.

"Here's my present, Releena" responded Quatre. Releena thanked him and unwrapped the present. It was…a thing.

"We just made that at one of my new factories. You're the first one outside the business to own one. See? It's a cell phone/pager/fax machine/walkie talkie. You can also go on the Internet like at home," explained Quatre.

"Cool!" said Releena. She was about to ask for another present when a person that worked for Releena came in.

"Miss Releena, there's something you should see on the news," said the guy, and he left.

"Okay," said Releena as she turned on the television.

"In America, Mr. and Mrs. Ross were assassinated today. They were attending a charity event for AIDS. The suspect is a twenty-five-year-old, white male, who is believed to be part of the LASY. Mr. and Mrs. Ross leave behind their two biological sons, Andrew and Jake, and adopted daughter, Amaya. The Ross'…" reported the news anchor.

"That's horrible," said Releena, about to start one of her peace speeches again.

"The anchor didn't report all of the news, Miss Releena," said Pagan, who seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"What do you mean, Pagan?" asked Milliardo.

"In both of their wills, the Ross' state that if both of them should die, Amaya should go to her older siblings, her real siblings," said Pagan.

"?"

"When the Cinq Kingdom originally fell, Miss Releena, your father died, but your mother didn't die right away. She lived long enough to give you to Mr. Darlain," started Pagan.

"I already know that Pagan," said Releena, getting a little suspicious.

"But what you don't know is that your mother was pregnant at the time. She was injured so badly; it was either she or the baby. She chose to let the baby live and get a se-section {A/N:?} that would mean certain death for her. She died before they got the child out of her. Before the operation, she told Mrs. Ross to take care of her child. Mrs. Ross took the baby and raised her with her sons," finished Pagan.

"What does this mean?" asked Releena.

"Amaya Ross is coming here, Releena. She's your younger sister," answered Milliardo, "I always thought the baby died with my mother, I guess I was wrong."

"Amaya's on her way to her plane about now and will be here in the morning," reported Pagan.

"How old is she?" asked Releena.

"Fifteen."

***Next Morning***

Amaya Ross stepped out of her limo and stared at the mansion in front of her. She breathed in and smelt the clean, morning air. She still couldn't believe how her whole life had changed in a matter of a few hours. First, her parents got shot and died in front of her eyes. Then she found out she couldn't stay with her brothers and that she was Releena Peacecraft's younger sister. After that, she was hurried onto a plane and flown over here. Who knew what would happen next? Amaya walked to the door and rang the bell.

"Hello, Amaya right? I've been expecting you," said Releena, Amaya guessed.

"Yes, that is my name," Amaya said, "And you are Releena Peacecraft, yes?"

"That's me. Please, come in," Releena offered.

"Do you always open the door personally?" asked Amaya as she walked in.

"Not always, but I do sometimes. Well, you didn't bring much baggage for someone who's moving," Releena said trying to sound cheerful. 

"I was told of my birth parents last night while I was crying over my parents' death with my brothers. I was forced onto a plane when they told me I couldn't stay with my brothers and I had live the rest of my life with some people I've never personally met. I never had a chance to pack," Amaya said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, well, come with me," Releena said less cheerful and brought Amaya to the living room, "Please, sit down." Amaya sat down on the couch.

"I've never been out of the country. What is it like here?" Amaya asked.

"Well," Releena started but was interrupted.

"Miss Releena, your brother, Milliardo wishes to speak to you. He says it's urgent," some guy said.

"Please forgive me, I must go see," Releena stated.

"Sure, no problem," Amaya said and then muttered under her breath, "He's only my brother too. Only I've never met him."

"Huh?" Releena asked but decided to leave it alone. She left the room. While Releena was away, Amaya decided to look around the house. 

_Let's see. We leave room #1 and go down the hall. Ah, what a surprise! A hallway filled with rooms._ Amaya walks down the hall. _Ooh, outside, I wonder what's out there. I remember momma and poppa said that yesterday was Releena's birthday. Let's see she would be seventeen now. Maybe she invited some friends over. _Amaya walked out onto the porch where she saw the Gundam pilots sitting at one of the tables. _Hmm, they must be the Gundam pilots. I was thirteen or fourteen last time I saw them in the news. Well, not Quatre Rabera Winner, he's in the news all the time, but not because of his Gundam. I wonder what they've been…_ The Gundam pilots interrupted Amaya's thoughts.

"Why, hello! You must be Releena's new lil' sis!" said a guy with brown hair that was braided.

"I am. You must be the Gundam pilots. I remember seeing you in the news," Amaya said.

"We are! I'm Duo Maxwell. This is Heero Yuy, Chang Wufei, Trowa Barton, and…hey! Where'd Quatre go?" asked Duo.

"You mean Quatre Rabera Winner? ::Duo nods:: I think I saw him go into the house," Amaya responded.

"Oh, well, you can meet him later!" Duo said, "Come sit down. We'd be glad to have you."

"Do you know my name?" Amaya asked suspiciously as she sat in the chair Duo offered her.

"Well, no. I don't remember," Duo said.

"Baka! Her name is Amaya Ross," Wufei said.

"Oh, hi Amaya," Duo said.

"What are you doing?" Amaya asked.

"Just hanging out. Aren't you supposed to be with Releena right now? She told us, and I quote 'You guys should just go over there. I need to be with my new little sister. So please let me have some sister time?' end quote," Duo stated.

"Well, we were talking, but she had to go talk to Milliardo. She never told me to stay in the room, so I walked around the house and ended up here," Amaya replied. There were a few beeps and the boys excused themselves. _Well, it looks like I'm all by myself again. It seems that I'm destined to be this way. Well, I might as well walk around the garden. It looks…okay. _Amaya walked in the garden commenting to herself about how the flowers were lovely. Then she bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't see you," Amaya apologized. 

"It's okay. I wasn't really looking either," a guy with short blonde hair said, "I'm Quatre Rabera Winner."

"I know. My parents talk, or used to talk about your family all the time," Amaya said.

"Really?" Quatre asked.

"I'm sorry. My name is Amaya Ross," Amaya introduced. Quatre took Amaya around the mansion, showing her all the rooms she wanted to see. He told her about the war, Gundams, his family, and everything else she wanted to know. When Releena, Milliardo, and Noin didn't show up for dinner, Quatre took Amaya to his mansion with the Maguanacs. {a/n: not sure if spelled right}

"I'm not sure if Releena will like this," Quatre said.

"Don't worry. I left them a note saying I was coming over here. If they wanted me to stay there, they should let me see them once in awhile," Amaya said.

"I'm not just worried about Releena, I'm also worried what Milliardo will do when he finds out that you just left before he met you and came with me to the Middle East," Quatre worried.

"Well, it's too late now. We're on the plane. Besides, Releena won't let him kill you. She's a pacifist," Amaya said.

"Whatever. I wonder what Rashid will say," Quatre said. Nothing was said throughout the rest of the flight. When they landed, Rashid was waiting for them. He was surprised to say the least. When they got to the mansion…

"Master Quatre, I can't believe you would just take the Peacecraft's youngest sister away without telling them! Who knows how they'll react? Especially Milliardo," Rashid said.

"I left a note. I've never even met Milliardo and I saw Releena for three minutes. I thought since it was my first day with them they would hover around me all day, asking me millions of questions. Instead, they avoided me all day. I spent the last part of my morning with the Gundam pilots. They had to leave for some reason and I spent the afternoon with Quatre learning about my new siblings and other stuff. To me, they have no right to be mad at either one of us," argued Amaya.

"Whether they have the right to or not, they will be mad though" Quatre commented.

"How about we worry about this later when we see how mad they are," suggested Amaya.

"Okay," agreed Quatre as they sat down to eat dinner.


	2. Part Two

Author's Note: I know the last chapter ended abruptly, but due to forces beyond my control, mainly my little sister, I couldn't finish it and had to post it incomplete

Author's Note: I know the last chapter ended abruptly, but due to forces beyond my control, mainly my little sister, I couldn't finish it and had to post it incomplete. Here's the rest, or what I remember of the rest. The _Italics_ are Amaya's thoughts unless otherwise specified.

***The Next Morning***

Amaya woke up not knowing where she was. _Where am I? Oh, that's right, momma and poppa died. I'm at Releena Peacecraft's house. Wait, no I'm not. There's sand out my window. _Amaya looks around the room trying to find something that would trigger her memory. _Ugh, now I know. Releena left me after three minutes. I'm at the Winner mansion. I wonder what time it is. Is Releena up? Milliardo? Do they notice I'm gone? Do they care? I guess I won't get any answers just sitting here. _There's a knock at the door.

"Yes?" Amaya asked.

"It's me, Quatre. Can I come in?" Quatre asked with a muffled voice.

"Sure," Amaya answered. _Maybe I will find out by just sitting here._ Quatre walks in. At first he blushes by seeing Amaya in her pajamas, but he goes ahead and sits on her bed.

"What do you want?" Amaya asked.

"I wanted to see if you're all right. You were screaming last night," Quatre said with concern in his tone and eyes.

"I was? Funny, I usually remember those dreams. I don't remember a thing from last night. Have you heard anything from Releena or Milliardo?"

"No. I think you were screaming something about your father and mother. It made me remember when my father died." Amaya suddenly had a flood of memories. She remembered everything from two nights ago.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. It must be hard. No offense, but I wish I didn't understand your pain," Amaya said. She was staring into space.

"I understand. Are you okay?"

"No. I'm not. The events keep playing over and over and over," Amaya said as she continued to stare.

"Do you want to talk about it? That might help," Quatre suggested.

"Sure. We were at a charity function for AIDS. Everything was going as it normally does. You know, photographers everywhere along with the press. I was sort of complaining to my parents about how I hated the place. They would just wave their hands at the reporters and smile. Out of the side of their mouths, they would tell me how I should be glad to be able to help others. I do enjoy helping others, I just don't feel the whole world needs to know what I did. I knew not everyone liked my parents, but I thought they weren't that bad. I yelled at my father off camera and told him I wanted to go home and never talk to him. When my mother tried to comfort me, I pushed her away and told her to 'find her own daughter. She only found me, she didn't care about me. I was just a pet.' They let me be that way. They turned around and started to go into the event. I turned around to say something else when there were two loud noises. My parents fell to the ground. I ran up to them and somehow I automatically new they wouldn't make it, so I told them I love them. I hugged them both. Then, they said they wish they could see my wedding day and that they loved me too. They closed their eyes and never opened them again. I was still holding their hands. They died holding each other and my hand," Amaya said. By now, she was severely crying.

"It's okay. At least you got to tell them you love them. I never got a chance," Quatre said as he hugged Amaya. Amaya kept crying for at least an hour. She abruptly stopped.

"What's the matter?" Quatre asked.

"I'm hungry. Even when I was upset, my mother made sure to make me stop and eat, so I think I should get breakfast now," Amaya said.

"Well, now it's lunch," Quatre laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"It is? Wow, I never knew I could cry that long," Amaya commented. Quatre left the room so Amaya could get dressed. That didn't take long since she put on a tank top she found lying in her suitcase. She threw on a pair of baggy pants. When she went out into the hallway, Quatre was walking down talking to Rashid. 

"Amaya! We heard from Releena," Quatre said, cringing a little.

"You did? What did she say?" Amaya asked, not really wanting to hear the news.

"She would like for you to go back right away. I think you should," Quatre said.

"I guess I have to go then. I have a little bag packed, so I'll go get it," Amaya said trying to be cheerful. Amaya turns into the room, grabs the bag, and walks back out into the hall.

"Miss Amaya, we have already prepared a plane for you to leave in," Rashid informed.

"Thank you, I appreciate it," Amaya thanked. _I have to go back? So soon? I like it here. Well, I suppose I must go back. After all, they are my brother and sister. _Amaya was boarding the plane when Quatre came up behind her.

"Hey, Releena said Milliardo wanted me to come too," Quatre said. He didn't look too happy to be going. _Probably because he'll have to face Milliardo. From what I've heard, I don't want to either. _Amaya got on the plane and sat next to Quatre.

"So…what do you think's gonna happen to us?" Amaya asked.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to be happy if I leave the house alive after seeing Milliardo," Quatre said.

"Oh," Amaya said, "Sorry I got you in this mess. I kinda just wanted to be left alone at first, but when they did leave me alone, I didn't like it. So I sort of used you to get back at them."

"I guess I understand," Quatre commented, "It isn't the first time I was used to get back at people."

"I didn't mean it that way…."

"I know. You just thought you wanted to be left alone when you really wanted someone to hear you out and understand how you feel."

"Yea, thanks for being there for me."

"No problem."

"So. Who else used you to get back?"

"Well….."

***At the Peacecraft Mansion***

Amaya and Quatre got back to the mansion in record time. It only took three hours. _Three hours!? Sure, when I need to get between the two houses, it's the longest time, six hours. But when I don't want to go between the two houses, it takes half that time! Great! Just my luck!_ Amaya walked up and rang the bell. A servant answered this time instead of Releena.

"Hello, Miss Amaya, Mister Winner. Let me take you to Miss Releena and her brother," the servant sneered. _Boy, is everyone in this house against me? I leave for less than a day and suddenly I'm the bad child! They're all against me. Wait, if this is how the servants are acting towards us, how will Releena and Milliardo be? _Quatre and Amaya followed the servant to the third floor and down the hall to where the two older siblings were waiting. Amaya hesitated before she knocked on the door that was in front of her face. _I guess it's too late to run away and never return._ Amaya knocked on the door and heard a muffled 'come in'. She cringed as she opened the door and walked in the room. Milliardo was sitting behind a desk and Releena was standing next to him. A woman Amaya didn't recognize stood on the other side of Milliardo. None of them looked too particularly pleased. In fact, Amaya was beginning to feel the same way as Quatre. If she got out of this room alive, she'd be happy.

"Amaya, am I correct that you left the mansion without telling anyone?" asked Releena.

"I did leave a note," Amaya responded.

"And you helped her, Quatre? You took her to your house?" Releena asked.

"I did take her to my house," Quatre said.

"Amaya, will you please step out?" Milliardo asked. Amaya was going to protest, but she thought it would be better if she did as he asked. She left the room, making sure to close the door. _If they think I'm just going to sit here while they yell at Quatre, they've got another thing coming. _Amaya pushed her head up against the door to hear the conversation.

"How could you?! You had no right!" Milliardo yelled, "She just got here and you take her to your mansion?! What did you do to her? You didn't make a pass at her did you? Cause if you did…"

"I would never do that! How could you accuse me of such a thing?! She came to this house and…" Quatre defended.

"Left with you! Quatre, I thought I could trust you! I can't believe you would do such a thing!" Releena interrupted. Amaya heard a servant coming so she stepped away from the door. She didn't get a chance to hear the rest because as soon as she was the only one in the hall again, Quatre came out. Amaya couldn't look at him. She heard the woman tell her to come in the room. Amaya did so.

"Listen, I know you just got here, so I'll let you in on a secret. Never, and I mean never, leave like that again! Do you understand?" Milliardo asked.

"Yes" Amaya answered.

"Quatre didn't 'make a move' on you, did he?" asked Releena.

"Of course not"

"Then you may go," Milliardo said, but Amaya didn't leave.

"Why am I getting off the hook? I did the same thing as Quatre. It's not like he forced me to go!" Amaya asked.

"You don't understand all the rules here…" Milliardo started.

"Oh! Are you saying that in America I'm allowed to just leave? Because I wasn't, and I did leave a note. If you didn't know where I was, you could've read the note!" Amaya exclaimed.

"You just got here. I hadn't had a chance to even see you! I didn't want the first time we met for me to be punishing you!" Milliardo said.

"Well it is! Or at least it should be! I saw Releena for three minutes before she went to see you in a meeting. Three minutes! I never saw you yesterday, and don't say 'that's because you left with Quatre to his mansion'. I went outside and talked with the Gundam pilots. For some reason, they had to go. Quatre was the only one left who would talk to me! He took me around the mansion. He answered my questions about my new siblings to the best of his knowledge. We ate lunch together when neither one of you showed up! Then we talked some more, and you didn't even come for dinner. Well, Quatre had to leave. He had to do some business back in the Middle East. I hadn't seen either one of you, and it didn't look like you'd be coming out anytime soon. So I decided to go with him and return when you actually made time for me! We had a lovely dinner at his house. I woke up this morning and was told I had had nightmares the night before. When I finally remembered what the dream was about, which by the way was me remembering the night my mother and father died, he held me while I cried in his arms. He was there and you were not! Quatre didn't even have to come today. You have no authority over him. I was very impressed, you apparently weren't. In America, the boy would just say 'forget you!' and be on his way. You seem to see the fault of us, and not yours!" Amaya exclaimed, then she turned around and slammed the door as she left.

"Well, she does have a point," Noin said.

"I never thought of it that way," Releena said, "She did leave a note."

_"Well, at least she's not afraid to stand up and let the truth be heard. I guess that's a good thing. It can be a menace sometimes though,"_ Milliardo thought.

***Back in the hall***

Amaya ran down the hall and out into the yard. She ran into the garden and found a tree that was in the back. Now she really wanted to be by herself. _How could they think such things? This is not how I thought the meeting would go. I hate them! I'd go back with Quatre, but I don't want to get him in more trouble. Like he would take me this time. I wish I could just go back to America. My brothers, real brothers, would understand. These people don't understand. I'm just another twist in their ever-growing family plot. It's like they're the only ones who have a problem. Like I just took this idea in with open arms._

***In the mansion***

Quatre was waiting for his limo to pick him up.

"Quatre?"

"Yes?" Quatre asked.

"I'd like to apologize for what Milliardo and I said in the room," Releena said, "We were just worried I guess, and never asked you what happened. Amaya told me you were there for her this morning when she broke down. I appreciate that."

"It's okay. I understand what she's going through. You must also. You were just afraid of what could happen to her. I'd probably be the same way if something happened to one of my sisters," Quatre said.

"Miss Releena, Amaya's missing. We've looked throughout the house and yard. She's nowhere to be found," a servant said, out of breath from running, "Milliardo and Miss Noin are looking on the streets right now."

"Where could she have gone?" Releena asked.

" I think I know. She's probably in the garden. That's the only place besides the mansion that she knows," Quatre said.

"Well, we'll send servants to look there," Releena said.

"No!" Quatre stopped, "If you want to get closer to her, I think you should go look yourself. I'll go with you."

"Good idea!" Releena said. They ran into the garden and started to search for Amaya. It took them hours to get to the back of the garden and find Amaya.

"Releena"

"Yes?"

"Why can't you have a normal sized garden? Not one that is a hundred times bigger"

"I'm thinking of cutting some of these plants down now," Releena responded, "Look! There she is!" Releena pointed to a figure under a tree who was bunched up in a ball. Releena and Quatre ran up to her.

"Amaya! There you are!" Releena exclaimed.

"You had us scared!" Quatre said. Amaya looked up with her tear-stained cheeks. Her eyes were bloodshot red from crying.

"What do you want?" Amaya asked meekly.

" ::Gasp!:: Amaya! What happened? Have you been crying this whole time?" Releena asked as she and Quatre sat down next to her.

"On and off"

"What's the matter?" 

"The world"

"What do you mean?" Releena asked as she put her arms around Amaya.

"It seems I always attract trouble. Throughout my childhood, my friends and pets would die, I was always in trouble, and the nannies never stayed long. When I turned fourteen, it looked like things were changing nothing had died in the past year, I wasn't in trouble as much, and I didn't need a nanny anymore. But that all changed two nights ago, I should have figured that fate was just letting me have a good time so I would have a huge accident. My parents died, I left my brothers, you didn't pay attention to me, I got the only person who was my friend here in trouble, and now… now..," Amaya said.

"It's okay"

"No it's not. I'm not usually like this. I hate crying."

"It doesn't show a sign of weakness, you know"

"I do know, I hate how people treat you, what you look like afterwards, the way you feel…" Amaya said. Releena and Quatre began to laugh a little.

"What? What'd I say?" Amaya asked.

"Just the way you sound describing what happens when you cry," Quatre answered. Amaya began to laugh with them. They stayed at the tree and started to talk and finally all get along. They went back to the mansion. Quatre had to go home. Releena and Amaya went to bed. Noin and Milliardo weren't home yet because they forgot to bring their cell phone. _Well, this might work out. Who knows what will happen tomorrow?_

This is the end of part two. Should we find out what will happen tomorrow? Or should this be the end of the story? Let me know and r+r


End file.
